This invention relates to a lubricating device used to lubricate the inner front wheel bearings on vehicles equipped with disk brakes. On vehicles equipped with disk brakes, the inner wheel bearing is not readily accessible. The calipers, the brake assembly, including the disk pads and rotors, must be disassembled for periodic lubrication of the inner and outer bearings. This disassembly and reassembly process requires a substantial amount of mechanic labor and is therefore time consuming and expensive.
The lubricating tool of this invention eliminates the disassembly of the complete brake system. By removing only the outer wheel bearing and attaching the novel lubricating device to the wheel spindle so that the lubricating tool abuts against the outer hub, a seal between the lubricating device and the outer hub is formed. The lubrication device is equipped with a grease fitting so that grease can be pumped into a channel in the lubricating device, through the tool, and on into the hub assembly. When pressure builds up, the grease flows along the spindle to the inner bearing thus completing the lubrication of the inner bearing without disassembling the brake mechanism.